Antologi
by amariys
Summary: Sepuluh tema. Satu karakter utama: Hyakuya Mikaela. Tuhan telah menelantarkan dunia ini. Drabble. Complete.


**Judul:** Antologi

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 1439 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Owari no Seraph – Seraph of the End/Mikaela Hyakuya.

 **Pairing(s):** Gen – Mika-centric.

 **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Sepuluh tema. Satu karakter utama: Hyakuya Mikaela. Tuhan telah menelantarkan dunia ini. Drabble. Complete.

 **Warning(s):** _Possible OOC-ness due to first fic in the fandom_.

 **A/N:** Cerita ini dibuat karena saya baru saja tertarik pada fandom Owari no Seraph, terutama kepada Mikaela. _A little bit like character-contemplation, maybe_.

* * *

 **i. Faith**

Tuhan telah menelantarkan dunia ini.

Mikaela memahami fakta itu dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada Tuhan yang akan membantunya saat kedua orangtuanya memukuli Mikaela hingga ia hampir mati. Tidak ada Tuhan yang mengasihaninya saat tubuh kecilnya dilempar ke luar dari mobil yang masih melaju kencang. Tidak ada Tuhan yang menolongnya—yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan manusia bernasib malang yang pada akhirnya dapat membantu menyembuhkan sedikit luka di dalam hati Mikaela.

Tuhan tidak pernah sudi menyentuh dunia ini.

Karena itu, Mikaela tidak terlalu terkejut saat satu per satu manusia di sekitarnya mati dan vampir menguasai kota mereka.

Saat Tuhan tidak ada, sudah sewajarnya Iblis datang untuk mengambil alih segalanya.

.

.

 **ii. Hope**

Harapan bagi Mikaela hadir dalam sosok _keluarga_ —terutama dalam sosok seorang Yuu-chan yang selalu terlihat begitu terang dengan semangat dan sifat optimisnya bahkan di dalam Sanguinem yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, vampir dan bau darah.

Harapan bagi Mikaela adalah saat ia melihat Yuu yang masih bisa menantang vampir bahkan saat tubuh mereka masih terlalu lemah akibat proses ekstraksi darah (dan sampah yang mereka sebut sebagai makanan yang diberikan kepada para _ternak_ sama sekali tidak membantu) serta kalimat-kalimat heroiknya yang terkesan tidak masuk akal tapi tetap Mika jadikan pegangan kehidupan.

Harapanlah yang membuat Mikaela memberanikan diri mendekati Ferid. Mikaela tidak bodoh—ia jauh lebih pintar dari Yuu—sehingga walaupun Yuu selalu memarahinya karena tingkahnya itu, tapi Mika tetap bersikukuh. Darahnya akan selalu Mikaela berikan dengan sukarela jika itu berarti keluarganya akan mendapatkan makanan yang pantas untuk pertama kalinya dan juga untuk kesempatan menjalankan rencana yang selalu Mika sembunyikan dengan hati-hati.

Harapan adalah saat ia berhasil mendapatkan peta dan senjata di tangannya. Saat ia melihat ekspresi kekaguman di wajah Yuu ketika menerimanya. Harapan adalah saat Yuu menyetujui rencananya—saat Mika menyadari pada akhirnya Yuu telah menerima mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga.

.

.

 **iii. Wrath**

Mikaela tidak pernah merasa dendam sebelumnya—karena Yuu memiliki lebih dari cukup amarah dan dendam untuk mewakili semua orang di dalam keluarga Hyakuya—hingga ia melihat Ferid membunuh keluarganya satu per satu seolah mereka sama sekali tidak berharga.

.

.

 **iv. Love**

Mikaela tidak mengerti cinta.

Maksudnya, ia memang _mencintai_ keluarga Hyakuya-nya, tapi dari sedikit pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan (sebagian besar dari buku atau film yang ia tonton karena paksaan Akane dulu), sepertinya ada banyak jenis cinta dan Mikaela hanya mengetahui salah satunya.

Dulu Akane sering mengatakan ia ingin segera menjadi dewasa agar dapat jatuh cinta—dan Mikaela selalu meyakinkannya kalau saat itu akan segera datang. Mimpi sederhana seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah dapat terwujudkan.

Sekarang, saat ia bukan lagi seorang manusia dan saat semua hal yang berharga baginya telah terebut paksa, Mikaela bertanya-tanya apakah _cinta_ pada akhirnya akan dapat menggantikan rasa benci yang menguasai dirinya.

.

.

 **v. Acceptance**

Mikaela mungkin telah menerima kenyataan bahwa kematian yang ia harapkan tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat—tapi ia tidak akan pernah menerima hasrat primal dalam dirinya yang terus meneriakkan _darah_.

.

.

 **vi. Denial**

Mikaela membantah banyak hal:

1) Kemanusiaannya yang telah hilang.

2) Fakta bahwa ia kini membutuhkan darah untuk bertahan hidup.

3) Kemungkinan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yuu-chan lagi.

4) Kemungkinan ia _akan_ bertemu dengan Yuu-chan sebagai musuh.

5) Kenyataan bahwa perlahan ia dapat merasakan akal sehatnya mulai terkikis dalam rasa haus.

.

.

 **vii. Rejection**

Sampai sekarang Mikaela masih mengingat proses pengubahannya dengan jelas; mengingat saat darah Kurl Tepes mengalir melalui kerongkongannya, menyisakan rasa panas yang membakar. Mikaela masih ingat bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi kuat menolak benda asing yang menyerang setiap sel yang membentuk dirinya sebagai seorang _manusia_.

Mikaela masih mengingat saat tubuhnya berusaha mempertahankan kemanusiaan dan ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan memori rasa sakit itu sebagai tambatan agar ia tidak kehilangan dirinya dalam rasa haus yang berkepanjangan.

.

.

 **viii. Emptiness**

Vampir adalah entitas yang kosong. Mereka tidak memiliki jiwa, sehingga mereka tidak dapat mati kecuali di tangan iblis lain. Mereka tidak memiliki hati, sehingga mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasa kekeluargaan ataupun ikatan dengan orang lain.

Hal ini Mikaela sadari setelah ia menjadi vampir. Saat perasaannya seolah tertumpulkan hingga hanya menjadi sebuah gaung samar yang dengan mudah terlupakan. Hanya gambaran kematian keluarganya—dan fakta bahwa Yuu masih hidup yang menyerupa satu-satunya harapan bagi Mikaela—yang membuat Mikaela dapat tetap mempertahankan perasaannya.

.

.

 **ix. Loss**

Dalam hidupnya, Mikaela telah mengalami banyak sekali kehilangan.

Ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka pertama kali memukul dan menendangnya. Ia kehilangan tempat tinggal saat tubuhnya dibuang ke jalanan aspal. Mikaela memang mendapatkan pengganti untuk orang tua (direktur panti asuhan Hyakuya benar-benar seseorang yang baik) dan juga tempat tinggal (sebuah rumah yang hangat dan berisik yang Mikaela cintai lebih dari apa pun), tapi bahkan saat itu pun ia tidak pernah merasa hal itu akan bertahan selamanya.

Karena itu, saat sekali lagi ia harus kehilangan keduanya, Mikaela tidak terlalu terguncang. Setidaknya, keluarga kecilnya masih tetap bersama. Hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Mikaela menerima kehidupan baru mereka sebagai hewan ternak—dan Yuu-chan tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kerepotan Mikaela tidak punya waktu untuk meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Kemudian saat rencananya hancur di depan matanya, Mikaela sadar ia sudah terlena. Sadar bahwa kedekatannya dengan Yuu membuatnya melupakan satu hal penting—bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Seharusnya Mikaela sudah terbiasa dengan kehilangan, tapi ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam rutinitas yang walaupun menyakitkan tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya menyedihkan, hingga saat hal yang berharga baginya sekali lagi direnggut dengan begitu kejam, kali ini dunianya pun terhancurkan.

Tubuh Mikaela bergerak karena dorongan adrenalin. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir saat berlari menerjang ke arah Ferid dengan pistol di tangannya. Bahkan saat Ferid memotong lengannya hingga putus, yang Mikaela rasakan hanya keterkejutan beberapa detik tanpa rasa sakit. Tentu saja, sedetik kemudian rasa sakit menguasai pikirannya saat tangan Ferid menembus dadanya hingga ke belakang.

Saat itu Mikaela mengira ia beruntung karena tidak langsung mati, tapi setelah ia menjadi vampir, ia dapat melihat bahwa Ferid _sengaja_ melakukannya. Seperti ia sengaja membiarkan Yuu menembaknya agar bocah itu dapat melarikan diri. Ferid melakukannya karena ia berencana menjadikan Mikaela vampir dengan darahnya sendiri—dengan demikian ia akan mengikat Mikaela untuk selamanya—dan karena ia ingin menyiksa Mikaela lebih jauh dengan kesendiriannya.

Krul Tepes menggagalkan rencana vampir licik itu. Kenyataan ini sudah cukup membuat Mikaela _sedikit_ menghormati sang ratu vampir.

Kemanusiaan-nya adalah hal lain yang terenggut dari Mikaela, tapi saat hal itu terjadi, ia sudah tidak memedulikannya. Justru sebaliknya, Mikaela menerima kutukan yang harus ia tanggung. Memang, ia sempat mendambakan kematian dan rasa haus yang terus-menerus merongrongnya betul-betul melelahkan, tapi ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan hidup yang diberikan kepadanya untuk mencapai tujuan—dan kali ini tujuan Mikaela hanya satu:

Menyelamatkan Yuu dari tangan para manusia yang memanfaatkannya.

Karena Mikaela telah kehilangan segalanya kecuali Yuu dan kini saat ia telah mendapatkan kekuatan, Mikaela bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan apa pun lagi.

.

.

 **x. Gift**

Ferid mempunyai selera humor yang buruk. Yah, ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan, mengingat betapa mesum dan liciknya bangsawan itu. Mikaela pun sudah membangun sistem kekebalan untuk berhadapan dengan Ferid, yang sebagian besar ia lakukan dengan cara mengabaikan Ferid sepenuhnya atau menghunuskan pedang saat Ferid telah berlaku berlebihan.

Mikaela telah benar-benar terbiasa menghadapi Ferid ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat sang bangsawan membawakannya seorang bocah yang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Dua lubang kecil yang masih mengalirkan darah di perpotongan leher dan pundak si bocah menunjukkan Ferid telah terlebih dahulu mencicipi darah bocah malang itu.

"Mika, aku membawakanmu hadiah~"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Ayolah, darah ternak ini lezat. Hampir seperti rasa darahmu dulu. Lagipula, ini adalah perayaan."

"Perayaan?"

"Ya," mata Ferid menyipit saat ia memperlihatkan senyum yang menunjukkan kedua taringnya dengan begitu jelas. "Perayaan untuk kelahiranmu kembali. Kau tentu tidak lupa hari saat Ratu mengubahmu, kan?"

Mikaela tidak dapat menahan kernyitan di wajahnya ataupun desisan yang secara refleks terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia membenci saat kilatan kepuasan jelas terlihat di kedua mata Ferid dan memutuskan untuk menurunkan pandangannya. Tatapan Mikaela terjatuh kepada bocah yang mulai merintih dan menggeliat pelan di pelukan Ferid. Bau darah yang masih mengalir lambat membuat Mikaela meneguk ludah. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan erat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ferid.

Suara tawa Ferid mengikuti tiap langkahnya yang mulai menjauh dan Mikaela membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan rasa haus yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis menuju kamar sang ratu.

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
